


The One Thing I Depend On

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard paused at the door. He just could not leave her alone, not like this, not today of all days.</p><p>Set mid episode 10, after the "not even for love" scene, Richard attempts to make things right with Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing I Depend On

Richard paused at the door. He just could not leave her alone, not like this, not today of all days. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He could not deny Anne's words had been hurtful. To say he did not love her, and then to accuse him of murdering his nephews, no those words had wounded him to the core. But he could not bring himself to leave her alone, not on the night they'd buried their boy. 

Anne stiffened and turned her head away as Richard got onto the bed with her. Had she not made it clear? She did not believe he loved her, honestly she doubted he ever had. He'd gone to Elizabeth at Edward's funeral, so why not just go to her now? The young witch could probably give him what Anne could not, what he desperately needed. A son. Actually she could probably feel the entire nursery with them, sons and daughters. A continuation of the York line. The Neville line though, that was cursed though, and would die out with Anne herself. 

"I am not leaving you alone tonight, of all nights." Richard said as he stretched out next to her on the bed. 

Anne did not turn her head to face him as she replied. "Why tonight of all nights? What does it matter? You've left me alone every night since she arrived at court." She almost spat out the words in the end. 

"Anne..." He reached out to touch her, and although her body was still stiff she did not turn away. 

"Do not..." She shook her head. "Tell me why does tonight matter so much?" 

"You really think I could leave you alone on the night we buried our son?" He asked softly. 

"You've left me alone while he was sick. You left me alone on the day he died? Why is this night so different?" She asked again. 

Richard brushed his fingers lightly against her hair. "We buried our boy today." His voice choked as he said the words. 

Anne finally turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. She was shocked to see Richard was crying. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd ever seen him cry, and still have fingers to spare. "Yes, we did." She whispered, not bothering to hide her own tears. 

He gently wiped her tears away, and after a moment she slowly reached out and did the same, her fingers lingering on his face. It was the first time they'd really touched in weeks, maybe months. Richard turned his head slightly, kissing her palm. After a few moments of tracing his face with her fingers, Anne's hands moved down to his waist and she started to undo the belt which held his dagger. A clear invitation for him to stay with her. Richard moved to help her with the belt, and let it fall to the floor. 

Almost at the same time, they turned towards each other, the movements made Anne smile just a bit. It was almost like the way they used to be, thinking and moving almost as one. As Richard's arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer, Anne let herself bury her head against his chest. Was she still angry with him? Yes, she was, but in those moments she wanted to feel him holding her, to let herself think that he loved her. 

"You should let me go." She murmured after several moments. 

"What?" Richard said, totally shocked, and not following her thoughts at all. 

"We've lost our boy." She whispered. "Your heir, you should let me go. Marry someone who can give you sons." Not Elizabeth, she thought, anyone but Elizabeth. 

"How can you..." His fingers were under her chin, urging her to look up at him. When she finally did, Richard kissed her deeply, passionately, it was as if he was trying to pour every ounce of love he felt for her into that one kiss. 

When Anne pulled away, needing to breathe, Richard kissed down her throat. "Don't think." He murmured. "Just feel." Feeling Anne's slight nod, he raised his head up and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her again. "You and only you, truly and forever. Always have and nothing will ever change that." 

Anne took a deep, almost shuddering breath, and then reached for one of his hands, which she brought up to the straps of her nightgown. She could not help but sigh softly, as he started to remove the straps from her shoulders. 

Much later, she lay sleepily in Richard's arms. He'd completely overwhelmed her with pleasure, until she could not think at all. She sighed very softly as one hand stroked over her shoulders, while the other lay against her belly, lightly stroking. She raised her head off his chest, and looked up at him

Richard opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily at Anne. From her expression he knew she wanted to say something, but was debating with herself whether to say it or not. "Go ahead." He murmured. 

"What?" She said softly. 

"Whatever it is you wish to say, go ahead." He murmured. 

"Defeating Tudor, is it worth all that could be lost in the process?" 

Richard looked up at her. "You mean us?" He said softly. 

"Yes." She nodded. 

He looked at her for a moment, studying Anne's face in the dim light of the fire. "If I do not defeat Tudor." He murmured. "None of this matters anyway, I would be dead on the battlefield, and I shudder to think of your fate." 

"You will continue...." She said softly. 

"Those who support....the Rivers, they cannot support Tudor."

"And if that support costs you the Neville support?" She asked. 

"You think it will?" He murmured. 

"Possibly, if you are seen as shaming me."

"You must know that I would never bed her, not as long as I have you, and your love." He murmured. "I cannot be King without you." 

Anne gazed unblinking at Richard for a moment. "You have me." She murmured. "And my love has always been yours." 

Richard gently spooned her, burying his head against her soft, fragrant hair. It was not long until they both were asleep. They were still sleeping soundly when Anne's ladies opened the door the next morning. The first of her ladies to turn and leave was Elizabeth, and the tears in her eyes were noticed only by her sister, Cecily.


End file.
